dadsarmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Private Frank Pike
'Private Frank Pike '''was a Bank Clerk of Walmington-On-Sea. He later became a Private of the Walmington-on-Sea Home Guard Platoon. Personality Pike is the youngest of the Walmington-on-Sea platoon. Aged 17 when the series begins, he is not old enough for the army, although presumably he has reached, or is nearing, his 18th birthday when he is about to receive call-up papers in "When You've Got To Go"; in the event, it is revealed that he possesses a rare blood-type that excludes him from military service. He lives in the shadow of his bossy and over-protective mother, Mavis Pike, who is in a relationship with Sergeant Arthur Wilson, referred to by Pike as "Uncle Arthur" and who is hinted to be Pike's father. If so, he also has an older half-sister by Wilson's estranged wife. The writers, Jimmy Perry and David Croft, confirmed after the series that Wilson was Pike's father. It is common for Pike to threaten to set his mum on either Captain George Mainwaring, his commanding officer, or Sergeant Wilson if he is shouted at or forced to do something. Although naive, Pike is aware something is going on with his mother and Wilson: :Pike: ''"By the time we finish supper, it's so late, you never leave our house until after I've gone to bed and you're back early for breakfast before I'm awake. But what I don't understand is that I never hear you leave at night and I never hear you come back in." :Wilson: "I let myself in and out very quietly" :Pike: "You never do anything else quietly!" Pike is naive and acts childishly, possessing limited grasp of adult issues. He is frequently found with confectionery, is upset in "The Big Parade" to leave a cinema early because he had "missed the Donald Duck" and can be petulant to superiors. This annoys Captain Mainwaring, who refers to him as a "stupid boy" due to his carelessness and mistakes. Mainwaring himself treats Pike as a child, threatening to send him home from meetings if he does not behave. Pike is also as a dogsbody by Mainwaring, who gives Pike menial, demeaning, dangerous or undignified tasks , refusing to 'mollycoddle' Pike. Pike frequently ends up wet, covered in mud or otherwise humiliated. In Things that Go Bump in the Night, he was stripped several times and had to run naked through a field to escape dogs. Although Pike comes up with sensible solutions to problems encountered by the platoon, he treats "everything as if it's a game", to quote Mainwaring in "All is Safely Gathered In". Notably, in "The Deadly Attachment", Pike was put on an ominous 'list' by a German U-Boat captain due to Mainwaring's incompetence at preventing the German from learning Pike's name ("Don't tell him, Pike!"), spelling his doom should the Germans win the war; however, as Pike had sung a childish song about Adolf Hitler in front of this officer, it is his own fault in refusing to take the situation seriously. He would rather play at being a Chicago gangster with the platoon's grenades or Tommy gun. He exasperates Mainwaring but he is humoured by other members (particularly Lance Corporal Jack Jones, Private Charles Godfrey and Private Joe Walker. Pike one of the most timid members of the group but first in the series to fire on a suspected enemy (The Enemy Within The Gates) even though it turned out to be a swan. Pike is sickly and unhealthy. An army doctor proclaimed him healthy when he received his calling up papers, though it then appears that he has a rare blood-type that excludes him from military service. But most 'illnesses' stem from his mother's protectiveness . Pike wears a scarf, usually claret and blue, with Home Guard uniform. This is because it prevents his croup, even though only infants and, apparently, chickens are supposed to get it ("Menace from the Deep"). Pike is a fan of the cinema and relates the plots of films that relate to the platoon , even if the relationship is hazy. When the film example does mirror reality, he picks scenarios which end in death. In "Asleep in the Deep", the platoon are about to draw lots as to who will be at the head of a rubble clearing party when and he relates to Sgt. Wilson how this is done in a film and in which the sergeant is chosen. Pike makes pointless comments while attempting to help; this is illustrated by "Absent Friends". Jones, Mainwaring, Pike and Wilson are searching for an escaped convict, with the help of the police. :Jones: "Perhaps they're hidin' behind the bushes, sir. They do a lot of hidin' behind bushes, do policemen. Especially when they're knockin' people off." :Mainwaring: "I don't think that's very likely, Jones." :Pike: "In that film, "Public Enemy Number One", they hid behind cars. But there aren't any here." Pike's name is a reference to the spear-like weapons issued to the Home Guard in 1942, generating 'an almost universal feeling of anger and disgust from the ranks'.1 Ian Lavender was invited to choose Pike's scarf from the BBC costume department. As a supporter of Aston Villa F.C., he chose the team's colours. Category:Home Guard Category:Citizens of Walmington-on-Sea